Dreamlike Emotions
by SinsOfApollo
Summary: A start of a story that's going to end up being a romantic exploration, and adventure. An affection start of a story between Lapis and Peridot. (Takes place in current timeline in SU) May include some NSFW in the future so the rating will be M.


Peridot and Lapis had spent another somewhat meaningless night of doing nothing but watching Camp Pining Hearts. Lapis laying wrapped in a blanket while barely paying attention to the show before her, while on the other hand Peridot had been sitting almost directly infront of the TV in a trance like state.  
"Peridot you don't have to sit so close," Lapis said blanky while staring at the back of peridots head seeing as she had decided to scoot even closer than beforehand.  
"Lapis you don't understand this is how I make all my observations and analytics of the show!" Peridot replied in her usually nerdy tone.  
Lapis sighed as a result with a slight smirk on her face, and just continued to stare until she closed her eyes and let the darkness envelope her conciousness. That is until what seemed like a short time later Lapis' eyes had shot open after being shaken by a seemingly startled Peridot standing in front of her.  
"LAPIS WAKE UP!" Peridot had a tendency to be a little needlessy loud at times. "Peridot-You-Can-Stop-Now-Im-Awake-" Lapis replied while pushing the smaller gem off of her.  
"Heh sorry, it's just you've been sleeping for quite a while... kind of a couple days actually..." said Peridot while looking down at her feet while messing with her fingers.  
Lapis' actually hadn't really thought about it since it's been so long since she had first practiced 'sleeping' but she does remember having a tendency to stay asleep for more than a few hours. Sometimes days.  
"Oh sorry, you must have really been bored. I'm suprised you didn't wake me up sooner." Lapis said blandly.  
"I actually may have started to feel the slightest feeling of "missing you" but I decided to let you sleep due to the fact of you needing rest after everything thats happened." replied Peridot with a small smile on her face, while quickly adding in the last part. "Well now that i'm up what do you want to do?" said Lapis "Well i'm not actually sure, but while you were sleeping Steven brought over the newest season of Camp Pining Hearts so we coulddd watch that ... that is if you want to?" Peridot said with a smile stretching across her face and eyes filling with excitement.  
Lapis' lips formed a small smirk as she staired down at the small gem full of glee.  
"Sure Peridot, sounds good." Lapis got up from the couch and stretched for a couple seconds only to lie back down on it which seemed to make Peridot tilt her head a bit like a confused dog. Lapis' let out a small giggle at the sight which made Peridot blush and quickly walk over to the TV to put in the first DVD and then walking back to the couch and hopping up next to Lapis.  
"You know you're a dork, right." Lapis said with a small smile.  
"Whatever." said Peridot scooting closer to Lapis' to the point of skin contact between their arms. This had made Lapis' muscles tense up for a second only to relax again after mentally telling herself she didn't have to be afraid of being close to other gems anymore. Everything would be okay as long as she had her friends there for her.  
The TV started up a few seconds afterwards which interrupted Lapis' train of thought. "Hey, Peridot." said Lapis suddenly.  
"Yeah, Lazuli?" replied Peridot not looking away from the screen.  
Lapis grabbed Peridots arm and pulled her closer and hugged her with a small blush on her face which startled Peridot for a second until she eased into the hug with a small blush of her own, only more confused since she hadn't ever really recieved any kind of affection from Lapis. Lapis had always been so distant even when Peridot had tried her hardest to make her happy by making her a morp, practicing her new metal abilities, or just trying to sit down and make conversation with her.  
"You're a dork." said Lapis hugging a blushing, confused Peridot.  
"Y-Yeah well..." Peridots reply died off after Lapis interrupted her with a kiss on the cheek.  
They had both sat there embraced by eachother. For a split second it was as if everything else had disappeared and only they existed. Holding on to eachother, foreign feelings had become not so foreign.  
Lapis continued to hug Peridot while playing with her hair until she had noticed that Peridot had fallen asleep, though she paid no mind, she gently got off the couch laying the sleeping gem on the couch and kissing her on her gem. Lapis took the blanket she had and layed it accross peridots body.  
She had summoned her wings and was about to take off to the lower level of the barn until a bright green light had somewhat illuminated the dark room...


End file.
